Universal Clash: Dragon Ball vs DC!
by pr0dz
Summary: The Justice League notices the Z-Fighters and confronted them. The Z-Fighters haven't noticed, but it won't be the last time they meet. DBZ X-Over!
1. Confrontation

**The author pr0dz comes back again with another fanfiction. Recently, I've decided to check out crossovers with Dragon Ball Z. I thought some would be boring but when I saw Dragon Ball Z crossover with Justice League, it piqued my interest. I wasn't disappointed to say the least. Now I've decided myself to create a crossover myself and this time have the entire Z Fighters (including Bulma) instead of Goku or Gohan.**

 **At first, I was thinking of having Earths but instead, I've decided to fuse them together. Ki energy will also be nonexistent to the DC part of the Earth due to that they are more realistic to the real world and won't be able to do what people in the DBZ part are capable of doing.**

 **Like my other DBZ Fic, Goken is the main character and exists in this AU. Goken's age will also change. Instead of being born in Age 759, he is now born in Age 764, making him seven years younger than Gohan and three years older than Goten. His hairstyle now resembles Cell Games Gohan but slightly longer along with spiky bangs that reach his jawline. The other fiction that focuses on his High School life doesn't correspond to the story here. The reason why I don't upload much is because I read other fictions and I research the shows so I know what to write. Anyway, let's get started!**

Chapter 1: Another Earth?!

 **Age 780**

It has been a year since the Z-Fighters have once again destroyed Frieza and his army. During the year, the Z-Fighters have been preparing themselves for the worst. The human fighters went back to their training since then and thanks to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, they are now able to take on final form Frieza with their Kaio-ken. The stronger of the Z-Fighters have been training Battle-Namekians and gave them galactic phones The Z-Fighters are currently reunited in Capsule Corporation celebrating Trunks' 14th birthday party. Ranging from left to right, the former bandit Yamcha is chatting with the shaolin monk Krillin and the former Crane students Tien and Chiaotzu. The Prince of all Saiyans also known as Vegeta is leaning on the wall watching his son and daughter, Trunks and Bulla playing with Krillin's daughter Marron, his daughter Bulla, and his rival's third-born son Goten. The Satan family is also attending. Hercule is with his daughter Videl and his 3 year old granddaughter Pan. The heiress of Capsule Corporation and wife of Vegeta, Bulma Briefs is talking with her niece Panti, Krillin's wife Lazuli also known as Android 18 and the Ox-King's daughter Chi-Chi.

High up in the sky, the remaining members of the Son family are currently in a triple threat spar. The youngest of the three, Goken, is wearing a black gi, a white undershirt, and black boots with black wristbands. The first-born and husband to Videl Satan, Gohan, is wearing a dark blue gi akin to his mentor. Their father, the leader of the Z-Fighters, Son Goku, is wearing an orange gi with blue and black boots.

The big group's partying stopped when they recognized a familiar time machine flying down on the garden. The time traveler from the dreaded Android attack has returned. His face shows grimace mixed with panic, which didn't go unnoticed by the Z-Fighters. Vegeta was the first to approach his future son holding his intimidating scowl.

"Don't tell me there's another villain in the future boy!" he demanded. Goku put a hand on his rival's shoulder. Mirai Trunks looked confused but shook his head in response.

"No father, I came back for good this time. Mom wanted me to stay for good and I have nothing else to do so I came back here," Trunks said sadly. If Vegeta had any sadness, he didn't show it.

Bulma walked over to her future son and embraced him. "Well Trunks, you're better off here with me. No matter what timeline, you're my son and you will stay here right?" Bulma asked with a sweet tone that promised pain. Mirai Trunks nodded. Everyone else sweatdropped.

Vegeta then smirked. "Have you been keeping up your training boy? I can tell that you have some power increase so have you ascended yet?" Trunks matched his father's smirk. "Yeah, if a fight is what you want father, I'll be capable of that." Everyone was surprised at Mirai Trunks' change in confidence. Even Vegeta was shocked but deep down he was proud that his son took after him.

 ***BEEP* *BEEP***

The noise came from Bulma's watch. As she examined what her watch is reading, she paled and ran back into her house, everyone else following. By the time everyone found Bulma, they looked at the big screen. It showed a big rock in the solar system heading towards Earth.

"ALL OF YOU GET IN THE SHIP! I'LL SET THE OPENING!" Bulma shouted at the Z-Fighters. They nodded and blurred out.

Son Goken, a young teenager at the age of 16 is following the Z-Fighters in a pace that far surpassed the speed of light. Sure, he is aware and calm when it comes to fighting villains but a gigantic asteroid coming from space that will destroy the planet is a whole different story. Ever since his father Goku had encountered a god named Beerus, Goken decided to ask for some training to gain the power of the fabled Super Saiyan God. Only Goku was able to achieve the transformation. Luckily, the God of Destruction had accepted Goken as a student.

Goken's training lasted for two years and the results were past remarkable. Not only did Goken achieve the SSG form but he also gained the form his father and Vegeta had attained. The form was called Super Saiyan God. The appearance is very similar to the first Super Saiyan form except that the person's hair becomes sky blue and the respective aura.

"Everyone follow me! I'll get the Saiya-Z ready to launch as soon as possible!" yelled a frantic Bulma. The Saiya-Z is the Z-Fighters' spaceship; it was used once for a test drive and its resilience only lasts for the average Super Saiyan.

By the time the Z-Fighters arrived in the ship, they weren't surprised to see Goken already in there, his face looking a bit sheepish. Everyone had gathered their spacesuits as the Saiya-Z launched off in supersonic speed.

 **Washington D.C – Hall of Justice**

A man dressed as a bat is currently watching a familiar asteroid in the galaxy. The asteroid wasn't close to hitting the Earth but the man was prepared. He had called in some of his team members when he first saw the asteroid. The room consisted of a dark-skinned man in a black and green uniform. A woman wearing armor that has red, blue, and gold. She also has red boots and a lasso. Next to her is a man wearing a blue superhero outfit with an S in the middle. His hair is black and a cowlick rests in front of him, also donning a red cape. The final member is a young lady wearing a tuxedo with gray stockings and has a wand on her. What the team then saw surprised them beyond shock. They see what appears to be some spaceship but then it stopped. Out came eleven people, who were throwing beams that could surpass comets at the asteroid.

Wide-eyed, the man in blue looked at the man dressed as a bat. "Am I seeing things Batman? We have to help them!" he exclaimed. Batman nodded with a grimace.

"Yes Superman, I can definitely see this. Right now we need to-". Batman couldn't finish his sentence because of the asteroid suddenly breaking into hundreds of pieces.

 **Z-Fighters/Saiya-Z**

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

"BIG BANG ATTACK!"

"LIGHT GRENADE!"

"DESTRUCTO DISK!"

"TRI-BEAM HAAAAAA!"

The Z-Fighters had already started destroying the asteroid. Goken then used his Multi-Form and began barreling as much ki blasts as possible. Everyone else followed his example. In 10 minutes, the asteroid has finally been annihilated. The Z-Fighters cheered for their victory.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched and their celebration would end shortly.

Very shortly.

 **Hall of Justice**

The team was shocked at the display. They have never seen people multiply while destroying the asteroid. Batman was too suspicious of the group and used the advanced camera to find out who they are and where are they from. The camera couldn't expand to show what the group looked like but what happened next surprised them.

"The spaceship is heading towards Earth! Are they invading?!" yelled the woman in armor. Superman couldn't respond for he is too stunned that there is another Earth in their universe. Thanks to their technology, they are able to see the strange spaceship heading towards Japan. Batman narrowed his eyes.

"We are going to track them immediately. Superman, Wonder Woman, get Flash, Martian Manhunter, and Supergirl. We are going to locate this group and see." Normally, the members would disagree with Batman but a random group blasting an asteroid and going into Earth doesn't sound right and they couldn't disagree with Batman's logic except Superman and Supergirl. Green Lantern transported himself to where the other members are while Batman went to get his Batwing.

 **Capsule Corp**

The Z-Fighters had come home after the asteroid. Their reunion however was over the moment they came back. The Son/Satan Family was already packing up their cooking utensils while Goken was already done with his share thanks to his telekinesis. His mother Chi-Chi was rolling her eyes knowing how he finished so quickly. As everyone had finished packing, Goku used his instant transmission to transport them back to the mountains.

Goken immediately got bored after coming back home so he immediately flew off to West City, tagging Goten along. Despite being 13 years old, Goten was always excited to spend time with his older brother. They both decided to go to the amusement park. The first game they have played was a simple whack-a-mole game.

Well… maybe not _simple._ If you can call it that if you are strong enough to destroy the machine while 'whacking'.

The next game they played was bumping cars. Due to Goten's somewhat lack of ki control, he drove a _little_ too hard and not only did Goten bump into other people, but it also pushed them out. Goken sighed and grabbed his brother and decided to call it a day by grabbing some ice cream.

Goken suddenly dropped his ice cream. His instincts kicked in when he sees a small black car/plane going across the sky. Goken would usually see those in West City. However, the car/plane was heading towards Capsule Corp. He looked at Goten, who noticed it also. Goken immediately grabbed his brother and used Instant Transmission.

 **Capsule Corporation**

"Did you see anything strange?" asked Krillin. The whole Z-Fighters had come back to Capsule Corp. Each of them telling their experiences from what occurred about an hour ago. Yamcha was flying back to his wife and kid when he noticed a red blur. Tien and Chiaotzu saw five figures in the distance flying to the opposite of their direction and Piccolo sensed them from Kami's Lookout.

Goken nodded. "Goten and I were in West City and we just saw some black machine running towards here," he said, "Bulma, can you bring some Saiyan Armor for Goten and Trunks?" Bulma was confused at the request. "If we are facing against a threat, it's best if I, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and older Trunks hide our identities. Whoever's coming might expose us and having reporters on your doorstep would suck."

Goken then looked at Goku and Vegeta. "It's also best if we are hostile. We don't know if they are either trying to kill us or send us to another planet." Goku hesitated. "Maybe they are good people too Goken. You have to look at the positive." Goken shrugged. Vegeta however, seemed to buy it. "Are we going to fight them off too?" he asked. Goken smirked at Vegeta. "Exactly. We will make it clear for them to leave us alone. If not, fight them off until they cry "mommy"." Goken said. Everyone was shocked at Goken's sudden change of attitude. Even Vegeta was surprised. He smirked at Goken. "I'm glad there's one Saiyan that has his pride." Goken rubbed his neck embarrassedly. Eventually, Goku accepted his son's request.

As Goku reprimanded his son, Bulma had already fished out the scouters and Saiyan Armor for the Half-Saiyans and walked back into the CC building to watch the event. Goken also used Piccolo's technique to make a black face mask that covers his mouth and nose. Then the Saiyans transformed as they saw a red blur stopped right in front of them followed by five other people flying down and a black flying contraption.

The Z-Fighters' eyes narrowed when seeing the random group.

The first one is a tall, muscular Caucasian male with vivid blue eyes and short black hair with a curl over his forehead. He is wearing a blue uniform including a red-and-yellow "S" symbol on his chest, and has red trunks, a yellow belt, red boots and a red cape.

Behind him was a dark-skinned man with a slender build and short black hair. His costume is mostly black, except for green parts on his wrists and on his shoulders and upper chest. He also has a green and white symbol on his chest.

Next to him is an alien; a tall, green-skinned humanoid. His head is completely bald, and his face is oddly proportioned, with heavy brows, thick lips and red eyes. His costume is black, with red accents, and a large red belt and x-shaped straps across his chest. He also wears a blue cape that is fastened by gold clips.

Next to the alien is a noticeably tall and fair-skinned woman with waist-length black hair and blue eyes. She is also attractive in appearance; sporting a slender yet curvaceous frame with a sizeable bust and lean yet well-muscled build. She wears a strapless red bustier held up by a brace of gold resembling two W's. She has a large golden belt, and blue briefs with five white stars on them. She wears red boots with a white stripe on the front side.

On the far left is a fair-skinned woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Her clothing is similar to the man in the blue uniform except her shirt stops below her breasts, showing her athletic and muscular midriff area. She is also wearing a blue skirt.

On the far right is a man who is wearing a dark gray costume with the symbol of a bat spread over the chest, black trunks, gloves (with fins on the outer side), boots and a black cape with a unique pattern at the end. He is also wearing a black cowl designed with bat ears and a yellow utility belt.

To the man's left is an athletic man who has a full-body suit that is all red, has two small yellow lightning bolts across the waist and wrist, and a yellow lightning bolt logo on his chest and boots.

The aforementioned black-dressed man walked up the group. "Which one of you is the leader?" he asked in a commanding tone. The other Z-Fighters mentally rolled their eyes at the guy's attempt to intimidate them. Goku, who is in his Super Saiyan form, walked up to Batman in a calm manner. Despite having a nice and carefree personality, Goku knows when to get serious even if he can read emotions. "I'm the leader of the group. Who are you guys?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

The man in the bat suit glared a little at Goku but complied. "I'm Batman and we are the Justice League," he introduced. The rest walked up next to Batman as they introduced themselves. "I'm Martian Manhunter," the green-skinned man said. "I'm Green Lantern," said the dark-skinned man. "I'm Wonder Woman," said the athletic woman. "Flash here!" said the speedster in red. "I'm Superman," The Man of Steel said, "and this is my cousin Supergirl." He pointed to the pretty blonde who was subtly glancing at Goken.

Goku then introduced himself. "I'm Son Goku." "Piccolo." Said the Namekian. "I'm Krillin," said the former monk. "I'm Yamcha," said the former bandit. Goken narrowed his eyes at Batman. "Goken," he said monotonously. "Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans," said the arrogant Saiyan. The Z-Fighters mentally shook their heads. "Mirai," said the older Trunks. "I'm the Golden Warrior," said the eldest son of Goku, "and these two are the Gold Fighters," he added while pointing towards Goten and Trunks. Tien had an intensive gaze towards them. "Tien." He said, "And this is Chiaotzu." he pointed to his friend.

Goku looked at the Justice League. "Why are you guys here?" he asked.

Batman was analyzing Goku. _'I have to keep up my guard on this one'_ he thought. "We were watching an asteroid and we have also witnessed a group coming out of a spaceship," Batman noticed some of the Z-Fighters tensing. He continued "My camera was able to see the spaceship landing towards Japan. We all came here to look for the group and see if you are detriments." The Z-Fighters including Goku glared at Batman.

Vegeta threw his head back and guffawed. "This is coming from a man dressing up for Halloween. This is rich!" he said. The Z-Fighters bar Goku and Piccolo laughed at the low jab. The other members of the Justice League however weren't amused. Far from it. Wonder Woman had a sour look and glowered at Vegeta. "At least he's not a midget that's all talk!" Vegeta snorted at her attempt to provoke him.

Martian Manhunter then tried to read their minds for information. He was confused when it wasn't working.

' _I can't read their minds. Do they have some barrier?'_ He telepathically spoke to his colleagues. They were confused as to how they resisted his mind probing until Manhunter was blown back, surprising them. Flash and Wonder Woman checked to see if he was alright.

"Tell your green friend not to try that again. You have no right to invade our minds," said Piccolo. The JL was shocked. The awkward fighters are becoming more of an enigma. A scary thought.

Superman glared at Piccolo. "That was uncalled for! You could have incapacitated him!" Piccolo ignored him, angering the Man of Steel. Supergirl laid a hand on her cousin's shoulder.

Goku threw an intensive gaze at Batman. "So now that you know who we are, is there anything else you need?" he sarcastically asked.

Batman glared at Goku. "You guys will have to come with us. If you don't comply… you and your "friends" are going to be treated as potential threats and we _will_ take you down."

Goku frowned. "No, we're not going anywhere. I don't care who you are and what league you're in. If anything, you're the threat. I don't know what paranoia games you're playing but this is my home and my family."

Batman scowled. Just as he was going to pull out his batarang, a strong hand grabbed his arm. He looked up and saw Superman glaring at him. The Man of Steel sighed and looked back to the Z-Fighters. "I guess we owe you an apology. We were only here to check out the heroes that stopped what could have been a final hour," he said.

Goku nodded at Superman. "It's okay, I know you don't mean well considering how much you care for that Martian person." Krillin on the other hand shook his head. "Yeah, I don't get what's with that paranoid bat." Some snickered at that, even Flash.

Superman looked at his team. "Batman's just looking out for us even if he's this drastic but he will stop this right?" Batman was going to retort but a stern look from Superman made him nod reluctantly. "By the way, how come we have never heard of your group? You guys would be valuable assets in our group with your power." He asked.

Goku looked back to his group and shook his head. "We haven't explored to the rest of the world. All of us have been living around the outskirts of Japan or at least West City and Satan City. We're not considering on joining any team because we only help when Earth is in danger." Superman nodded. "I understand. Though, you should consider on the offer of joining us. Come on guys, let's roll." The JL left with Supergirl winking at Goken, who didn't acknowledge her. After they were outside of hearing range, Goku and the other Saiyans powered down to their base forms. A moment later, they started laughing, even Piccolo was laughing in his baritone voice.

"Ha ha ha! I didn't know you had it in you Kakarot. Maybe you are more of a Saiyan after all," Vegeta said, still laughing his ass off. Goku rubbed his neck. Piccolo chuckled at their antics. Maybe those costume hero losers would leave them be.

Oh how wrong they are.

 **September**

"GOKEN! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

' _Are you kidding me?'_ came the thought of Son Goken. Summer was over and today is Goken's first day of Orange High School. His mother Chi-Chi had tricked him into taking a placement test, which he got a perfect score. The reason why he hates High School is because from learning Gohan during his time, the students just suck up to those who have high status. As he woke up, Goken took a quick shower and checked out the clothes he got from Bulma. He requested to have sets of clothing for nerds. Hey, he already got perfect scores he might as well dress like one. Unlike his older brother, Goken won't take shit from anyone and can pull off better excuses like a second language.

Chi-Chi knocked on the opened door to get her son's attention. "Come on slowpoke! Do you want Goten to finish before you?" she scolded. "Honestly Goken, you're 16 so you better get over there or you'll eat at school from now on."

Goken sweatdropped. "Sorry Mom, I was just looking at the mirror to make sure I got my clothes are set and not uncomfortable," he replied. He was wearing a tucked in white buttoned T-Shirt, a striped tie, black dress pants and black dress shoes. Goken then pulled out black horn-rimmed glasses as the final touch. The only thing that will stand out are his muscular forearms. If the nerd outfit doesn't work, he could play bad-boy.

Goken sighed. "Alright, I'm coming down now." As Goken reached the kitchen, he saw Gohan and his family here for the day. Goten was on the table making funny faces at Pan, who kept giggling. Videl was sitting next to Gohan talking about business and whatever else he doesn't care about. Goku is also inside eating like it's a contest. Pan noticed him and ran to him.

"Unkie Go'en!" She latched onto Goken, who chuckled at her antics while patting her head. "Hi there Pan. How are you today?" he smiled. For some reason, Pan makes him smile every time he sees her.

Gohan smiled at his brother. "Hey Goken! Look at you, already in High School. I thought you wouldn't end up looking like me," he joked. Goken rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure Gohan. I'm not going to lie though, this is the only clothing that will hide myself. Unlike _you_ dear brother, I can actually make up excuses!" he said smugly. Videl laughed as Gohan grumbled about ungrateful little brothers.

Goken packed up his lunch in a capsule and flew off to Satan City. He didn't notice the attempted bank robbery while he was getting to the school. _'The sooner I'm finished with school, the better.'_ Goken thought.

As Goken saw the school, he landed on the roof and blended downstairs with the other kids. He finally found the guidance counselor room and walked in. It didn't take long for him to get his schedule and the homeroom he was assigned.

 **Hallway**

"Dude! You guys didn't see that person walking in? He looks like a loser." Laughed a blonde haired teen.

"Friend Garfield, it is not good to make fun of someone," scolded a tall teen girl with red hair.

"But Kori-"

"If you don't shut your face, I'm going to knock you out," said a teen girl with black hair. Said boy wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Rob- Richard, why are we even doing this?" asked a tall dark-skinned man.

"Batman told us to keep watch of this Goken person, Vic. He doesn't trust him and we are here to spy on him," said Richard, a fairly tall teen with spiky black hair shaking his head. "Also, we have another group coming but they are busy stopping a robbery. This town is full of crooks."

Goken, for some reason has the urge to sneeze while he sat down. Moments later, the whole classroom was filled. The teacher was a female with brown hair that reaches down to the middle of her back and dark brown eyes. She wore navy blue business clothing. He didn't notice two strange groups of students walk in as the teacher cleared her throat to get the class's attention.

"Hello everyone, my name is Ms. Haruka and I am your Science teacher. Normally, I would give you guys the first lesson on the first day, but this year I will just do a roll call and all have the remainder of class." The class cheered except Goken, who really didn't care. Ten minutes in class and already annoyed so all he did was draw until the bell ranged.

' _P.E? Good thing I have clothing to not show my muscles otherwise I'd never get any space.'_ Only one more class for Goken to finish his first day. Of all classes he could have picked, they gave him P.E. Groaning, Goken walked into a stall room and pulled out a capsule. After putting them on, Goken was heading to the door until he was confronted by some jocks.

"Where do you think you're going nerd?" the blonde jock sneered. Goken sighed at their attempt to bully him.

"Anywhere from you musclehead." He smirked. The blonde jock was seeing red and charged at him. The other jocks laughed, thinking that the nerd is toast.

Goken yawned and sidestepped with his leg extended. The blonde jock tripped and crashed into the lockers. The other jocks were shocked and just stood there dumbly. The other boys in the locker room ran to the site and looked at the blonde jock groaning in pain. Goken shook his head and walked out.

The gym was fairly large, rivalling the cafeteria in size. The left side has the basketball court, a swimming pool, and board games if you aren't into sports whereas the right side looks oddly familiar to Goken. There laid a big platform and mats on each side. He had a nagging feeling that he should stay on the left. The rest of the class walked in, most of the girls giggling at Goken, whispering 'geek', 'nerd', and even called him a 'worthless loser'. Goken made sure to remember them so that when he stops pretending to be a nerd, he'll give them the exact same treatment. The gym teacher finally arrived. It was an attractive young woman, with long blonde hair, blue eyes and a slender yet toned build. Her outfit consists of a blue jacket, a black, one-piece bustier-leotard combination, gray stockings with seams up the front and back, black heavy, calf-length boots, black fingerless gloves that go past the elbow to the biceps, and a black choker. The boys drooled at the P.E. teacher whereas the girls glared at the boys for their perverseness. Goken himself didn't really pay attention at her looks although he admits that she looks pretty attractive.

The teacher pretended not to notice the hormonal boys and introduced herself. "Welcome to P.E. class, I am your new coach Ms. Canary. Normally, you'd think that I would let you play other sports but not when I'm around." Ms. Canary smirked. "From now on, this will be a self-defense class, meaning that I will teach you kids Martial Arts!" Goken paled, most of the boys cheered, and the jocks smirked at the 'nerd'.

"I will determine your skill by a spar. If you are unexperienced, just stand on the right side so I can give you some basics." She instructed. Almost every student walked to the right side. Goken was about to as well knowing that he wants to remain a low profile until he heard a voice call him out. "Where are you going? Why aren't you going to spar? I know you have some martial arts." Goken paled. The whole class gasped, even the jocks. Then the aforementioned began laughing hard.

"HAHA! This _loser_ can fight? I'm dying!" Goken glared hatefully at the jock. He blames his Saiyan pride for nagging him to fight. He looked back to the teacher and pretended to feign ignorance. "How do you know that I can fight?" he asked. Ms. Canary shook her head. "Your body language gave it away. How you walk represents a warrior." _'DAMNIT!'_ Goken knew he was caught and walked back to where he stood. The students next to Goken were surprised that the apparent 'nerd' could fight.

"Just for trying to avoid me, I will give you two options young man," the teacher had a stern face. "If you spar with me first, I'll let you off. If you don't, you will have detention this afternoon." The 'nerd' was shocked but then conceded. Goken walked up to her and used the Turtle stance. The class was confused by the stance but Ms. Canary recognized it. _'This must be the stance of the legendary Master Roshi. How does this kid know his style?'_ She then charged at Goken.

Meanwhile, Goken predicted her first move and blocked her punch. She then tried to use a low sweep kick, only for him to jump and lightly punch her a few feet, stunning her. She smirked and went for a high kick only for the 'nerd' to sidestep and use his own low sweep to knock her off balance. Canary smirked. _'I think I found the boy Batman assigned me to look for. Maybe I could get him to join The Team.'_

The students who were waiting for their spars were also shocked. The ones who weren't now don't think the 'nerd' as a loser. Ms. Canary dropped her stance and clapped. "I've never had a challenge in a while. You have potential…" "Goken." "…right. Anyway, I need you to stay after class, it won't take long." She had a smile. A smile that reminds Goken of his mother and Bulma. He nodded and walked back to where the students on the left side are. He could feel their eyes on him but he paid no mind to it.

The final bell had finally rung but Son Goken had to wait until everyone was out. Ms. Canary was in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She gave him a serious look. "Why are you hiding yourself Goken?" Said boy shrugged. "I don't want to fit into groups where people suck up to popular people. It makes me sick." Goken scowled. "Now that I've shown my skills in martial arts, I'm bound to be popular by those wretched hypocrites." Canary nodded in understanding.

"May I leave please? I promised my mother for me to not be late home." Canary shook her head. "No can do Goken. I have some more questions for you." Goken mentally sighed. "Are you one of the Z-Fighters?" Goken paled. He knew that going to school would be a problem. He nodded. "Then you are "Wolf" correct?" Goken's eyes widened. "How do you-""Your body language gave it away. It would make sense why you're good at fighting and able to best me." Goken groaned. "There goes my low profile…" he muttered. Canary shook her head. "Don't sweat it. I won't say a word. You just need to be yourself okay?" Goken reluctantly nodded. "Good. You can go home now. Have a nice day." Goken waved and walked out.

 **5k words?! Oh snap! The Teen Titans and The Team are thrown into the mix! Never knew I got this far. If you're wondering about the next chapters of Ash's Resolve and Ash's True Power, I'm already on to it.**

 **-pr0dz**


	2. StalkedCaptured

**What's up guys? Chapter 2 is here and I don't know how to get more reviews on this. Switching it from regular to crossover and nothing works! Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 2: Never-ending Harrassment

Goken is back in his room looking at his mirror. Ever since meeting those weirdos, his life has turned upside down. He knew that Ms. Canary is a member of that blasted Justice League. He also has a suspicion that the kids that were staring at him earlier are involved as well, especially the blonde-haired girl that keeps looking at him. He could have sworn that she looked familiar. The worst part is that now everyone knows he can fight. What's point of hiding now?

Goken has decided that he will not hide himself and won't care if he gets expelled. He smirked in thought. _'Guess it's time for the bad boy to come out.'_ Walking to the closet, Goken pulls out a black leather jacket, a white T-Shirt that will show off a bit of his chest, a necklace with a replica of a certain orange four-star ball, and black jeans with many pockets. A loud knock interrupted his thoughts. He opened the door and was greeted with an irritated Chi-Chi.

"Son Goken, why were you late today? Start explaining or I will have to punish you for the weekend," she threatened, making Goken pale. He took a deep breath and glanced at his mother. "The P.E teacher held me back when she found out about my skills. I did hide them the best I could mom, but she says that my walk is a trait of a warrior. If those damned costume people didn't invade our territory, I wouldn't be in this mess," he exasperated. Chi-Chi softened her stern look and replaced it with a consoling look. "It's alright Goken, I understand. If I transferred you, no doubt they would transfer their kids too. Can you get your father for me Goken? It's almost dinner time." Knowing his father, Goken used Instant Transmission to transport to the woods, finding his father cutting the wood with his ki.

"Dad! It's almost time for dinner," he shouted. Goku was immediately by his son's side. "My bad son, I was getting some wood for camping. Can you help me get wood too?" Goken nodded. "Yeah, I'll help you dad." Before they could transport out of the woods, they were confronted by Batman and Superman. Goken glared at them.

"Is there anything you need?" he spoke with venom. Batman narrowed his eyes at Goken. "We had readings of shockwaves and deforestation in this area. Were you responsible for this?" Batman replied. Goku answered, "It was me; I was training and getting some wood."

Batman glared at the Earth's Protector. _'He made shockwaves just by cutting wood? This isn't good.'_ "Is that so Mr. Son? Until I confirm it, you will have to come with us. Don't make me use force if you refuse." Goken was shocked at this. _'This bastard just wants to find out our powers. That self-righteous prick!'_

Goku hesitated at first but conceded. "Fine, I'll come. Goken, go back to your mother and tell her I won't be joining dinner for the night," he said. Goken nodded and transported back to the Son Home. He walked into the kitchen and saw his mother with dinner on the table. Chi-Chi noticed Goku wasn't back with her son.

"What happened Goken? Where's your father?" Chi-Chi asked. Goken growled and balled his hands into fists. "That blasted Justice League came back and took dad to their place," he replied. Chi-Chi was seeing red but calmed herself. She sighed, "Let's just eat our dinner. You can eat your father's food since he will likely be home tomorrow."

Goken washed the dishes when he was finished and walked to his bedroom. He prayed that his father didn't do anything irrational.

 **Watchtower**

"State your name," interrogated Batman. Apparently, Goku was taken to a building that is located in space. The place was huge and had three teleporting spots and a U-shaped meeting table with holographic computers. The people with Batman were Wonder Woman, Superman, and Martian Manhunter. Goku was amazed to say the least but had to be prepared if the 'Justice' League tried something on him.

"My name is Son Goku," he replied.

"Are you Kryptonian?" Batman asked. Goku was confused by that word.

"No, what is a Kryptonian?" he asked, almost innocently. The interrogators were shocked at his answer.

"An alien race that consists of people that have super-hearing, super-strength, and get their power from the sun," Superman intervened. Goku made an 'o' face.

"Ok then, what race are you? There's no way a human is capable of having that much power," Batman said. Goku wanted to retort that humans are able of doing that but wisely didn't say it.

"I'm a Saiyan sent to Earth." Goku didn't want the JL knowing what the Saiyans were. However, he didn't know that Martian Manhunter had heard of his race.

"I know what the Saiyans are," all eyes turned to the Martian, "They are a race that purges planets and worked under a tyrant named Frieza. They are extinct due an asteroid destroying their planet." Everyone was alarmed at the revelation. Batman glared at Goku as if he was worse than dirt.

Goku immediately held his hands up, "Wait! I know that they were evil but I'm good. I've been saving the planet myself and other people from villains." This seemed to relax Superman and Wonder Woman, but not Manhunter and Batman.

"Alright, Goku you need to cooperate us or else I'll have to arrest you," threatened Batman. Goku wanted to glare and shout but knew it wouldn't help his situation. He decided to explain his adventures on Earth and the evils he stopped such as Majin Buu, Cell, and even Frieza. The JL calmed down but Batman was skeptical. It was as if the Saiyan was making up the story.

"Goku, in order for us to believe you, you'll have to allow Martian Manhunter to read your mind to confirm if you are telling the truth," he proposed. Goku was lucky he can conjure up only part of his memories including how he came to Earth. It's so that they won't know how he gained his abilities. He let down his mind barrier and the Martian began looking into his memories. After he was done, he transferred the information to his colleagues. Said members were shocked and Batman nodded towards Goku, who sighed that he can finally leave. Before he could even transport, he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Superman.

"Goku, I apologize for my friend Batman. His methods are… disturbing but he only wants to protect his friends. I hope you can forgive him for what he did." Goku nodded and smiled. "It's alright, I already forgive him. We all have friends to protect, that's why I always train to get stronger."

Superman smiled. "Exactly. Also, I too was sent to Earth as a baby when my planet exploded. I never knew we have that much in common Goku." Goku laughed. "Yeah, that's awesome to see someone of a similar story. We might even be best friends." Superman laughed too. He then stopped. "One more thing Goku. Have you considered joining us yet?"

Goku thought for a moment. "Sorry Superman, but I'm going to say no. Being a hero is good but I enjoy being with my family and friends and like I said before, if the Earth is in danger, I will come and help out." Superman wasn't surprised but nodded nonetheless. "It's alright I guess. But at least visit sometimes. I feel like this is the beginning of a new friendship." Goku nodded. He waved as he used Instant Transmission.

Superman looked at where Goku was until he heard a familiar gruff voice. "Don't tell me you trust him." Superman sighed and turned to his friend. "Bruce, when will you ever learn to ease up? He's not a bad guy." Batman didn't share the same opinion. "We don't know that. He still hasn't shown his full abilities and I tend to find a way to counter that should he be a threat in the future."

Not this shit again. Superman left the Hall of Justice, with Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter. Batman eventually left to his cave. He began writing a new file.

 _Name: Son Goku_

 _Alignment: Unknown; claims he is a hero_

 _Threat level: Seemingly powerful; able to destroy an asteroid with beams_

 _Race: Saiyan; a race of brutes known to kill inhabitants of their planets_

 _Age: Unknown_

 _Height: Possibly 5'9 or more_

Batman sighed. He had to get more information on Goku's abilities. He remembered Black Canary teaching a school where Goku's son attends so he had decided to call her tonight.

 **Next Day**

Goken felt a weight on him. He opened his eyes to a familiar girl who looks like a mini-version of his mother. He smiled. "Good morning, Pan. You're trying to wake me up huh?" She nodded, her eyes brightened at her uncle. "Granny told me to get you Uncle Go'en or she will use fry-fry!" Goken knew what Pan meant and bolted up, his niece clinging around his neck. Goken held her and transported to the kitchen, startling his family. Gohan smiled at Goken while Videl giggled and pulled her daughter off of her brother-in-law. Goku and Chi-Chi smiled at the scene and handed her son his breakfast.

"You better hurry up son. If I hear that you're tardy, you'll be grounded until next Monday. Am I clear?" Pan giggled at her uncle while Goten 'ooh'd'. Goken sighed, "I hear you mom. I can still use Instant Transmission you know?" Chi-Chi had a sheepish smile. "Oh yeah… I almost forget that you are the son of Goku." Said 23rd WMAT Champion laughed.

Goken looked at his watch, "Oh man! I need to get my clothes on." After eating in a pace Goku would be impressed of, Goken bolted into his room and used his ki to replace his PJ's with his new clothing. He rummaged through his drawer and found a pair of polarized sunglasses. He smirked as he put them on. Grabbing his supplies in capsules, Goken transported to the back of the school without bystanders.

 **Orange Star Entrance**

Goken strolled through the hallway as if he owned the school. Everyone in the hallway stopped their talking when they noticed him. The guys were stunned. The girls had hearts in their eyes, including the bitches that degraded him yesterday. Even the girls in the suspicious group he noticed before were blushing profusely. All in all, now he is automatically the most popular kid. Too bad he ignored them all as if _they're_ below dirt.

"Who is that sexy man?"

"Is he single?"

"So hot…"

The boy in question smirked at their change of behavior. Mindless sheep stuck in their world is what they are. He didn't bother to notice the blonde-haired girl looking at him.

 **Classroom**

"Excuse me, but who are you and why are you in my class?" asked Ms. Haruka, not knowing that it was her student.

He smirked at her. "Why, it's me Ms. Haruka, Son Goken." She was shocked and dumbly nodded. By the time Goken walked up to his seat, many girls were surrounding him pretending they didn't ignore him and tried to get a date. He just ignored them while he is doing his work. Goken didn't pay attention to the suspicious group of ten talking about him.

"Well I'll be. I guess that nerd gimmick was all a façade," said Victor amused by the girls' attempts to get the hot guy.

"Guess he wasn't a nerd at all," said Garfield. He sort of regretted making fun of him when he witnessed the jock from yesterday getting his ass handed.

"Then this is the guy Batman told me about. We have to watch him and make sure he isn't a threat," said Richard. Like his mentor, he also doesn't trust Goken and makes sure he is watching his movements.

"Richard, you're just overreacting. That Goken guy seems to be cool to hang out with. Maybe we should try to be his friends," suggested Garfield. Victor agreed with his friend. Richard couldn't come up with a retort so he allowed Garfield to win for now. He continued examining Goken from afar.

Said boy was sleeping because he already knew today's lesson as if it were a kindergarten's book. The teacher Ms. Haruka noticed him sleeping. She grabbed her ruler and smacked his table, waking him up. The boy felt unnerved by her glare.

"Care to tell me the answer on the board Mr. Son?" The class 'ooh'd' at Goken. Knowing the answer, he said it without hesitation. "Proteins are compounds composed of carbon, hydrogen, oxygen, and nitrogen, which are arranged as strands of amino acids. They play an essential role in the cellular maintenance, growth, and functioning of the human body."

The class was shocked, even Victor was surprised. Haruka allowed Goken to sleep until class ended. The students resumed to the subject at hand as if nothing happened.

 **Lunch**

Goken tried his best to sit in a table without people trying to be his friend. He knew that now they all like him because of his feats, particularly his looks. He wanted to call them out on their hypocrisy and shallowness but decided to avoid them. Right now our hero is on the rooftop eating his rice and senzu bean. The senzu bean is meant to quell his Saiyan hunger so he can eat a regular lunch and not pig out in front of the public eye.

Before Goken grabbed his rice, he sensed eleven ki signatures. Turning around he sees five boys and six girls walking towards him. He remembered them as the suspicious ones from yesterday. Goken cursed in his mind on the upcoming confrontation.

The spiky haired boy walked up to him with a stoic look. "Fight me." His friends looked at him in shock. "Richard, are you crazy?! This is the same guy who defeated Black Canary," screamed Garfield. The others agreed.

Richard never took his eyes off of Goken. "I need to see if it wasn't a fluke and that Canary was holding back. I want you to fight me right here right now," he said as he took on a fighting stance. Goken sighed and stood up. He put his hands behind his back and smirked. Richard was seething at the cockiness.

"Come on spiky, try to hit me!" Richard snarled and charged in with a flying kick, which was blocked by Goken's index finger. He was seething in anger and kept throwing flurries of punches and kicks, basically fighting akin to a brawler. Goken kept blocking to the point until he got bored and punched Richard in the gut, knocking him immobile. He picked up Richard and tossed him to Victor, who shook his head in disappointment. Goken glared at them. "I finally realize something. I assume that paranoid bat had decided to spy on me and you guys must be his… agents or whatever. I thought High School would be normal and I could just blend in but you all made it harder for me." Richard glared hatefully at Goken, who wasn't fazed.

Before Goken could leave, he decided to look at all of them so he can remember what they look like. From left to right, a tall girl with dark red-orange hair and green eyes, a girl with blackish-purple hair and amethyst eyes, a girl with black hair, blue eyes, and star-shaped earrings, another black haired girl with blue eyes and red lipstick, a familiar blonde-haired girl with blue eyes and fair skin, a brown-haired girl with brown eyes and three freckles on her cheeks, a girl with brown hair, blue eyes and red lipstick, a boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, a tall dark-skinned man, a boy with black hair and blue eyes similar to the spiky-haired kid that he just defeated, and a boy with red hair and green eyes.

Goken shook his head and walked out, ignoring the blonde girl's attention. He couldn't help but wonder why she is trying to speak to him. _'Girls...'_ he thought. The lunch bell ranged, indicating that lunch ended, angering the middle child of Goku. He didn't care anymore about hiding his powers so he locked onto Canary's signature and transported himself a couple of feet away from her, luckily at the entrance. He used his materialization technique to conjure a black gi without the undershirt. He walked in and waited for the rest of his fellow classmates. Canary noticed him and walked up.

"My my, I guess this is why you wanted to hold back. No doubt all the girls are going to chase after you," she said with a coy smile. Goken shrugged. "I'll just turn them down. Right now is not the time to find love." She was confused by that statement but nodded. The rest of the class came in and was gobsmacked at Goken's physique. His muscles are akin to a Greek God among men. The girls blushed, even the disguised heroines had lustful eyes, which freaked out Goken.

Canary chuckled. "Alright everyone. Today, we are going to do some warm-ups before I set up a spar." Everyone gulped at the mention of 'warm-ups'. Goken smirked. The whole class had to do 40 sit-ups, 50 push-ups, and 4 laps around the gym; outside. The demi-Saiyan did it with ease along with the blonde girl, black-haired boy, and black-haired girl (w/ star earrings). Goken sat on the bleachers watching in amusement at his fellow classmates' struggles. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see the blonde-haired girl he had seen back at lunch. Goken inwardly sighed and tried to be polite.

"Anything you need…?" "Kara Kent. It's nice to finally meet you Goken," she said smiling brightly. _'This is getting awkward…'_ Goken thought. He responded, "It's pleasant to meet you too Kara." _'I need to keep a sharp eye on her. No doubt she is associated with that bat.'_

She leaned in a little. "I'm Supergirl, part of the team that came to your friends' place a couple of months ago." Goken was shocked and internally groaned. "That's why you looked familiar. That means your friends are heroes too considering that arrogant spiky midget's attempt to fight me." Kara giggled. She loved a guy with a sense of humor. "Don't mind him. He's just like his mentor in some ways." Goken had a feeling who the mentor is but asked anyway. "Who is his mentor?" "Batman of course." _'Aw fuck… then he's the one leading these teams on me.'_ Goken nodded at that. They went back to the line-up when the class had finished.

"Alright class, good job. I have made a bracket list of spars. Right now, the first match will be Donna Troy vs Son Goken." The class bar the ten students cheered for Goken, who was disgusted at their sudden support. Even the jocks are kissing his steps. He walked up to the mock version of the WMAT ring and eyed his opponent. Turns out it was that girl with the star earrings back at lunch. She eyed at him too and gave a sultry smile.

"Begin!" The teacher did an air signal with her arm. Donna was confident that she could catch him off guard with her warrior moves. She charged at him with a haymaker, which he dodged by an inch. Donna thrusted her knee up to Goken's gut; only to be blocked by his knee respectively. Using her arms, she grabbed Goken by his shoulders and tried to pin him. Too bad for her, he didn't budge at all.

Goken broke her grip with ease and did a backflip, moving a few feet away from the Amazon Sidekick. She was annoyed and threw herself with a dynamic kick, attempting to finish the spar. Only to have Goken sidestepping at the last second, making her fall off the ring before she could do anything. The girl was irritated but was impressed by the stud's maneuvers. Too bad she has some competition with her Kryptonian friend.

"Winner, Son Goken!" Everyone clapped, despite the match being one-sided. Goken excused himself to the restroom, which unfortunately appears to be in a secluded hallway in the gymnasium. After washing his hands, he walked back to the bleachers.

The last match for round 1 was ending soon. The red-headed girl he had seen earlier is easily winning her match. The opponent was the blonde jock he embarrassed the other day; he was punched out of the ring and fell onto the mat. Conveniently, the bell had rung so he decided to take a walk down Satan City.

Not even five minutes and he is involved in a bank robbery. Goken was minding his own business until he was surrounded by a group of thugs. They each had knives out and was looking for a blood bath. Goken sighed and smirked at them.

"Isn't it too old to play with toys?" The thugs were seething in anger. The leader ran at Goken and tried to swipe his neck. Goken sidestepped and knocked him out with a chop to the neck. The rest of them tried to run but Goken caught up and kicked them together, slumping on the ground in pain. The cops arrived and apprehended the hooligans. What Goken didn't realize was that the superheroes had witnessed the scene.

Just as he was about to leave, Goken was confronted by them. The spiky-haired kid he recognized had green tights with black ankle-high steel-toed boots, green elbow-high gloves, a short-sleeve green t-shirt underneath a red armored vest with a yellow letter "R" inside a black circle over his left pectoral muscle, a yellow utility belt, a black cape that has a yellow interior and a domino mask on his face.

"We can't allow you to run around Goken. Batman told me that if you are becoming a threat, then you can't be let alone doing whatever you want."

Goken snapped. "First off, you can't tell my ass what to do. This _isn't_ your damn city to run in. Second, tell that bat freak to fuck off and leave me be! I'm out of here!" Not caring about who is witnessing, Goken took off as fast as he could. He doesn't want people from some other country telling his ass what's right and wrong. _'I'm done with these pricks!'_ Knowing that the paranoid bat knew where he lived, Goken went to Capsule Corporation. He sensed Kara coming near him so he tried to teleport, only to feel darkness succumb to him.

 **What happened to Goken!? Will he escape from the fair and square heroes? Where is Goku?! Find out on the next chapter of Universal Clash!**


	3. InterrogationTournament

Chapter 3: Interrogation/Tournament

 **Mount Justice**

Goken's eyes opened. His head felt like it went through steel walls. He felt his body tied by special rope. They even tied his hands in a forward motion. He sweated when he realized he got captured. He didn't even do anything! With his eyes, he scanned the area to see where he's sitting in. It felt like a normal living room with an advanced monitor but Goken knew it looked too good to be true.

"I see that you're awake. I'm sorry you got stuck in here but I won't do anything," said a deep voice. Goken looked to his right and recognized the green alien from Capsule Corp, Martian Manhunter. His hideous face never fails to creep out Goken.

He glared. "Why am I here? I haven't done shit wrong!" he demanded. Manhunter's expression didn't change. He thought that he would be able to invade the boy's mind but he was proven wrong when Goken still had his mental barrier.

He answered. "The reason why you are in here is so that way you won't escape. Can you tell me how you were able to resist my telepathy? It would be pleasing if you answer that question for me." Goken realized that the ugly green man was the cause of his headache. He wanted to give some payback but it would make it worse for himself so he responded. "Throughout my training as a fighter, telepathy is one of the skills I'm familiar with. It's not important but in case if I face against people that can invade minds, I am able to resist it. The only reason why you would try to invade my mind is because most likely the BatNoid instructed you to get information from me. Nice try though." If Manhunter was irritated, he didn't show it. Now he knows why Batman had told him to watch over the kid. He is more of a threat than he realized.

"Very well, Goken. Now will you please accompany with me to the Hall of Justice? You will be able to talk with Batman and you might be able to leave as you wish." Goken sighed in relief and nodded. Manhunter walked up to one of the Zeta-Tubes. He messaged Batman via telepathy, who set up the pathway to the destination. Despite being tied up, Goken used his flight to hover himself in order to follow the Martian. They walked to the portal and vanished.

* * *

 **Hall of Justice**

" **Recognized, Martian Manhunter, 07,"** the voice beeped. Goken could sense Batman but wanted to observe the area around him. It seemed monumental for a museum for his tastes. It sort of reminded him of Kami's Lookout. He tracked Batman's signature and followed Manhunter to the U-Shaped table that consisted of all of the members of the Justice League. Goken recognized some of the league members that were at Capsule Corporation a couple months ago. He also saw Supergirl, who smiled warmly at him. Stopping at the front, Manhunter took off the rope and allowed Goken to be free.

Batman approached Goken. "Do you know why you're here?" he asked.

Goken scoffed. "According to your lapdog, it's because I'm becoming a "threat"," he air quoted 'threat'. The other league members present were cautious if Goken pulls something. Batman had already informed them the boy's capabilities. In case Goken gets "out of control", they will put him down without hesitation.

The Dark Knight narrowed his eyes. "You're correct. That stunt you've pulled could have seriously damaged the robbers. You also have no reason to involve yourself into crime fighting since you are not an official officer. What do you have to say yourself?"

If looks could kill, Batman would be six feet under. Goken scoffed. "Maybe if you paid attention BatNoid, I was defending myself from those thugs. Who are you to tell me what to do when ever since you came into my country, you've been harassing my friends and even tried to interrogate my father. If anything, _you're_ the threat. You put your nose into someone else's business and your buddy over there tried to shatter my brain!"

The members of the league were seething in anger. Never have they seen such impudence from a young boy. Even Aquaman was getting irritated. He is a blond-haired man wearing an orange scale-mail tunic and dark green leggings. At his waist is a gold belt that is clasped with a stylized letter "A", which has a built-in communicator. He also wears golden gauntlets on his wrists, and dark green greaves.

"Batman why don't you just lock the boy up? He is nothing more than a ticking time bomb ready to explode," the King of Atlantis chipped in. Goken sneered at the Atlantean. "For what? I thought you guys are heroes not dictators. I'm a "threat" yet you guys are literally threatening me confinement for having extraordinary powers that you can't and won't ever understand. Are you sure this is even why I'm brought here or is this an excuse to get some information on me so you can make some contingency project? I know your kind of people BatNoid so don't play games with me."

The people in the room were getting angrier by Goken's words. Deep down, they knew what they are doing is making Joker look like he never did anything wrong. John Stewart spoke up. "Hey kid, you need to stop what you're doing. We _are_ heroes and we do what will keep the planet safe."

Goken smirked. "Oh really? I am a hero too but I don't have the media after my ass." He then grimaced. "Only weak people talk out of their place. If you want to lock me up for such a foolish reason, then go ahead and try." Vegeta really rubbed off on him. Either that or his Saiyan pride is kicking in. Aquaman was growling in anger. Normally, he was the calm one in the League.

Batman interjected. "Stand down Aquaman! Goken, this will be your last warning. If you ever use your power in that kind of matter, I will lock you up. Do I make myself clear?" he warned. Goken scoffed. He had faced people that can give a better threat than BatNoid. "Yeah yeah, crystal clear. I just want to go back now," said Goken. Manhunter told him to go back to the Zeta-Tube so he could fly out. Goken did as instructed.

* * *

Unfortunately, Goken ended up encountering some of the teens that have helped apprehending him. He didn't want to deal with this right now. Ignoring their shock, Goken walked to the other Zeta-Tube to leave, only to once again be distracted by a bat-shaped boomerang. He glared at who threw it.

"Where do you think you're going? You're not allowed to leave this place buster," said a bat-costumed girl. The boy in question sighed. "I am allowed to leave. I already talked to BatNoid, why else am I trying to go through this Zeta thing," he explained, earning a scowl from the girl. Goken suddenly realized he could have just used Instant Transmission. Before he could transmit himself, Goken had to dodge an incoming punch aiming for his head. His eyes landed on the boy with black hair and blue eyes he recognized earlier. He has an athletic build and is wearing a black t-shirt with a familiar red "S" symbol. He also donned dark blue fatigue pants tucked into dark-brown combat boots with a large buckled-belt.

Goken glared at the boy. "What the hell are you doing?" The boy glared back. "Didn't you hear Batgirl? You're not allowed to leave and I will fight you if you won't back down!" Goken laughed. This boy thinks he can fight him? A martial artist? "You must be stupid then. I just defeated the gym teacher yesterday and yet you think you are able to fight me? Try me!"

That did it. The boy charged and threw a right handed punch. Goken blocked it and kicked him into the air, flew up and did a double axe handle to the boy's back, making him crash to the ground. The boy got back up and emitted thin red beams from his eyes towards Goken, who merely swatted it with ease, shocking the boy. His anger became visible as he started fighting like a brawler, all the while Goken dodged with ease.

"Is that all you got? You said you're going to fight me, not a dance competition!" Goken's cockiness is getting the better of him. The boy was seething and flew up to the sky. He made a beeline towards Goken with great speed. Goken barely dodged as his shoulder was grazed from the hit. It didn't hurt much but now Goken is starting to get serious.

Goken conjured a ki-enhanced shield to reflect the boy's punch. He held out his hand and used a kiai to propel the boy meters away from him, crashing onto the floor. The other team members stopped spectating and rushed in to stop Goken. Before they could do anything, a familiar blonde-haired woman arrived from the Zeta-Tube.

"What is going on here?!" she shouted. The team members relaxed their stances. Canary walked up to Goken. "Why are you fighting my students Goken?" she asked. "One of your students attacked me first. The team over there didn't want me to leave when I have already talked to Batman. I merely defended myself," he explained. Canary stared at her student. "Superboy, what gave you the right to attack Goken?" she asked. Said boy found the floor interesting.

Canary sighed. "I'm apologize for his behavior Goken. Superboy tends to have some anger problems and any problem he faces, he would usually get out of control and fight," she explained. Goken shrugged. He understands how it feels to get angry but it doesn't change that he tried to knock him out. Canary continued. "However, I'm curious as to why you're in Mount Justice. Did you follow them here?"

Goken shook his head. "After school, I decided to explore the city instead of going home. Then some thugs came out of nowhere and tried to rob me. I easily defeated them and… Richard was it? He and his friends, and that team over there captured me and tied me up with some kind of rope. That Manhunter guy tried to probe my mind for information which I luckily blocked while being knocked out. Then he escorted me to Batman, who warned me not to use my powers, which is bullshit. He let me go after the warning and then Batgirl and Superboy tried to stop me, believing I should be held captive. Then the fight happened and you came in," he explained.

Canary had a disappointed look when she stared at Batgirl and Superboy. "Very well, Goken. You may go now. Do you need the Zeta-Tube to get home?" Goken shook his head. "I'm good. I realized I could have done this." He suddenly disappeared, shocking everyone in the room. _'I have to inform Batman about this. I'm sorry Goken, but even I think you are too dangerous to walk around.'_ Canary thought sadly.

* * *

 **Son House**

By the time Goken, transmitted to his home, he was met with an angry glare of his mother. "Why are you late Goken?! If you don't explain yourself, I will ground you for the weekend!" she threatened. Goken gulped and explained his mishaps after school. Chi-Chi's anger rose to the roof, literally. It was if she was using the Kaioken!

"Those delinquents never leave you alone!" her scowl faded. "You can't go back to that school anymore Goken. If they won't leave you alone, then you can just take the exams early and get your diploma. Tomorrow's Saturday, so it's best to take it that day," she declared. Goken smiled. "Thanks Mom, I guess your study schedules paid off. I should have done this yesterday," he said.

 **Time Skip – 8 Months: May 7**

During the following months, for the first time in his life, Goken was at peace. The costume-freak league had finally got off his back since he fell off their grid.

In other words, no more costume losers!

He visited the school incognito after the Saturday he took the exams early. The teacher, Ms. Haruka already announced of Goken's exit to the class, which most of the students didn't care. Goken relished at the spiky midget's anger and teleported back home, unaware of Kara's saddened face.

He had also caught up on his training. The 27th World Martial Arts Tournament was coming up May so Goken had started training in gravity and weighted clothing, increasing his strength in leaps. Then Goken trained in his Super Saiyan God form so he could increase the time span during said form.

The other fighters came in one group, also sparring. While they were training, Bulma created advanced cameras to capture their movements since they have been moving faster than the speed of light. She applied them at the WMAT audience area so they would be able to watch the Z-Fighters in a better angle.

The announcer/speaker was ecstatic that Goku and his friends are returning again. He was one of the few that knew Cell wasn't defeated by Hercule.

All in all, the tournament will be entertaining and fun.

Well, almost.

* * *

 **May 7** **th** **, Age 781**

The Z-Fighters are at the front, waiting to sign up. Goku is the first to sign up.

"Name please," said the tournament gatekeeper.

"Son Goku."

"The 23rd WMAT Champion?! This will be interesting," he said as he signed up the other Z-Fighters.

The Z-Fighters already went through the preliminary round via punching machine. All of them restrained their power level and scored around 200, shocking the other contestants. The other participants scored around 40-80. One of the WMAT admins called the fighters to pull out a numbered ball. Out of the 32 fighters, the Z-Fighters looked to see who they are matched against.

 **Goku vs Tao**

 **Piccolo vs Gohan**

 **Tien vs Krillin**

 **Vegeta vs Mirai**

 **Goken vs Yamcha**

They were surprised that they already had to fight each other the first round. Goken and Gohan smirked respectively at Piccolo and Yamcha. Teacher vs Student. Two worthy matches to see for the Z-Fighters. The Z-Fighters finished checking the brackets as they walked up to the contestant room.

"Canary to Batman, I have located them. I'm in cover as a participant of this tournament. I'll inform you of their movements." Black Canary, part of the Justice League, is infiltrating and competing.

Originally, she was just entering because it interested her when she heard about a tournament full of fighters. Also, the amount of money she could earn for her benefit even if the currency isn't American Dollars. To her convenience, she had found the Z-Fighters and informed Batman. It all started after her "student" Goken stopped attending to the high school. She tried to find out his address but the staff had already removed it the time he left. The time when she told Batman how Goken easily defeated Superboy after he left from the robber fiasco, increased Batman's suspicions and doubled his efforts getting information to take down the potential threats if they attempt to destroy the Earth.

It's also the reason why she brought Donna Troy and Zatanna with her. Donna Troy aka Wonder Girl is a warrior in case something goes wrong. Zatanna also signed up because with her magic, she can restrict opponents and if the Z-Fighters are proven to be threats, she can knock them out with a simple spell. What Canary doesn't know however, is that they respectively have crushes on Goken and his younger brother Goten. Zatanna has a thing for wild haired boys while Wonder Girl is turned on by Goken's fighting ability.

Teenage hormones. You can't work with them.

Canary herself had nothing against the Z-Fighters, namely Goken, but it was her job to keep the world safe and getting in their country and spying on them is one of them.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! WELCOME TO THE 27th WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT! RIGHT NOW THE FIRST MATCH WILL BEGIN!" The crowd began screaming wildly. Apparently, the audience from the early WMAT's are more excited than the new generation. "On the left side, we have the legendary Son Goku, who is the 23rd World Martial Arts Champion. Reasons are unknown on why he didn't defend his title but regardless, he has returned!" The older audience cheered for their favorite fighter while the new generation booed at Goku, slandering his name by claiming him as a trickster.

"On the right side, we have Tao, a participant of the 23rd tournament and disqualified himself by using a weapon. He is also known as the brother of the Crane Master!" The crowd booed at the robotic man for his infamous prescence. The new generation was ignorant but booed nonetheless because of the announcer's words. Canary made sure to have this guy put to jail after the tournament and spying on the Z-Fighters.

Son Goku looked at the mercenary. "It seems you still haven't changed Tao…,"he said. Goku is known for looking at the good in people but that doesn't mean he won't hesitate to stop corrupted people.

Tao laughed mockingly. "I could say the same for you. Still a goodie two-shoed man child eh? BWAHAHA!" The Z-Fighters rolled their eyes. Ever since the Saiyan saga, fighters like Tao can be easily defeated.

The mercenary wasted no time and charged in for a low kick. As Goku jumped up, Tao tried to jab him in the gut, followed by an uppercut. Goku took both hits and smiled at Tao. There was no damage at all. Tao growled and began throwing wild punches and kicks, making him more of a brawler than a martial artist. The Earthling Saiyan was getting bored so he vanished instantly. The crowd and the announcer was surprised at Goku's sudden disappearance.

Tao looked around frantically, assuming Goku is using a new technique when in reality, Goku is faster than light. His brain failed to comprehend that he was knocked unconscious by a mere chop to the neck, quickly ending the match.

The announcer got out of his shock and with great vigor, shouted to the microphone. "And Goku wins the match!" The old generation crowd cheered that their favorite fighter has returned with new skill. The new generation however were not amazed. Far from it.

"TRICK! HE USED A TRICK!"

"HOW CAN WE ALLOW SUCH LIES INTO THIS RING!"

"HE'S A DISGRACE TO MARTIAL ARTS!"

 ***CRACK!***

The crowd grew silent as Goku swiped the WMAT banner with a swipe. He glared at the new generation with as much disappointment he could muster.

"Is this a trick? I have trained for years and I will not allow the name of Martial Arts be damned anymore through your ignorance. Just because you don't understand doesn't mean you can deem it as a trick. It's a technique: a technique I have worked hard on along with my friends and family!"

The Z-Fighters were surprised by Goku's sudden outburst. None more so than Goku himself. Usually, he wouldn't care about how others think of him but in this case… he wasn't playing. He can take any insult but when someone questions/mocks his skills in fighting, shit hits the fan and there's no stopping the Earthling Saiyan.

The announcer managed to catch his breath. "Goku is right ladies and gentlemen. I have seen him fight ever since he was a kid. He became runner-up not once but twice! An amazing feat for someone so young at that time. He defeated the son of the evil King Piccolo and you all have the decency to deride his fighting abilities as mere _tricks_?!" The announcer wasn't having it today. His words began to get more vehement. "Son Goku is by far one of the greatest fighters on Earth and I WILL NOT HAVE ANYONE SLANDER HIS NAME!"

Goku, who is not that far from the announcer, is stunned at the man's words. A smile tugged his lips as he patted the man's shoulder. "I think it's enough for now. Let's hope they get the message."

The announcer smiled too. "Alright. Next match is up. Can we have Piccolo and Gohan come up to the arena?"

Meanwhile, the other Z-Fighters had gotten out of their shock and the two aforementioned nodded at one another and walked up to the tournament arena.

"This will be a tough one. Gohan might have the power but Piccolo has more experience. There's no telling who will win," said Krillin, veteran of the WMAT. Tien and Yamcha nodded in agreement. Piccolo is never afraid to fight and has greater skills beyond an average Namekian fighter to the point that he's stronger than a regular Super Saiyan. The constant training made him far surpass Perfect Cell and almost on par with Fat Majin Buu. If not for the Saiyans, Piccolo would be the strongest in the planet. Gohan on the other hand has power that is beyond any Saiyan's grasp even a baby Saiyan. If Planet Vegeta was around, Gohan would be considered an Elite despite his father and grandfather's status. Thanks to Goku staying alive after Cell Games, Gohan has kept up his training and was able to defeat Dabura with ease. Now the student and teacher are going out on a full battle and it will be one the greatest in ages. Gohan decided to wear his father's gi to represent the Son family.

The announcer smiled at how much resemblence Gohan has with his father. If he had the hair, he'd be a doppelganger. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the next match of the World Martial Arts Tournament. On the left hand side, we have Piccolo, the runner-up of the 23rd WMAT! Don't worry folks! He is a good guy now and is now a rival among his fighting group. Who knows what training he went through!" The crowd hesitated to boo or cheer. The old generation decided to murmur for now. "On the right hand side, we have Son Gohan! If you guessed by the surname, yes he is Goku's oldest son! From what I heard, he is taught under Goku's rival Piccolo, a deadly combination of both fighting styles! A student vs teacher battle of all ages! Who will come out on top?!"

The crowd cheered loudly, especially the girls screaming 'have my babies!' and 'what size are you?!'. If you look closely, you can see a certain Satan-ness being held back by the Ox-King and Hercule Satan.

Black Canary was amazed by Goku's fighting skills. If he wasn't considered a threat, she could have asked for some training to knockout bad guys instantly. She noticed some weird looking flying objects floating. She narrowed her eyes and noticed a mini flash going every 3 seconds. Her eyes widened. The objects are mini cameras! This day turned out good for Canary. She wondered how to take one of them without getting noticed.

"Are you guys ready?" Gohan and Piccolo nodded, not breaking contact.

"HAJIME!"

* * *

 **Sorry for my delay. I have lost some of my touch on my Pokemon stories but I guess I am more of a DBZ writer or a Prologue person. I might have to start on doing challenges for other writers.  
**

 **Until then! -pr0dz**


End file.
